Dinner with the Family
by shetalksalot
Summary: Aria's mom invited Ezra over for dinner. Drama has to occur. But can Aria and Ezra keep their relationship hidden, or will it be revealed in front of her whole family? Ezra/Aria Two/Three-Shot
1. Welcome

**Just a little idea I had, it will probably be a two-shot, maybe three, we will see how much you guys like it! haha. While your at it, check out my other stories! Thanks! xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p>"Your mom asked me to dinner."<p>

"Wait, excuse me?"

"Your mom asked me to dinner."

"No, I don't think I heard you right, she what?"

"Aria."

I started pacing back and forth, and ran my hands through my hair. I was starring out the window rather aimlessly, "Holy Shit." I softly said. He came up behind me, "I know." The bell rang, and just then students starting filing into the classroom. I turned around quickly and took my seat. The final bell rang, and class started. I couldn't pay attention, actually refused to pay attention. I kept dwelling on the fact that Mr. Fitz, my English teacher, oh and wait, my unknown secret boyfriend was coming to my house tonight, for dinner, with my parents. This day was about to get interesting.

The forty minute period passed slowly, we were reading _Romeo and Juliet_. Normally, I'd be engaged within the play, but nope not today. I know Ezra could tell I was freaking out, and he gave me a few reassuring smiles throughout class, but nothing was going to sooth my nerves.

During lunch I sat with the girls at our usual spot. I still couldn't get my mind off dinner. I was stressing majorly. What if my parents somehow found out? What if I let an Ezra slip instead of a Mr. Fitz? Hannah lightly touched my arm, "Aria, what's the matter, you're so distant."

"He's coming to my house for dinner."

"Who?" Spencer asked.

I leaned my head towards Ezra's direction. Their mouths dropped. "Shut up." Emily said, playfully slapping me on the arm.

My eyes starred straight forward, "I'm serious."

"Wait, you invited him!"

"My mom."

"Does she know!"

"I don't think so."

"Oh my god Aria."

I just nodded, picked up my apple and took a bite out of it.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day I took out my phone and noticed a message from my mom.<p>

_Hey Aria. Just wanted to let you know I invited Mr. Fitz over for dinner tonight. Figured a single guy could use a nice home cooked meal! Make sure the house is clean when you get home, I'm going to stop at the store after school. xo Mom_

I didn't bother responding. I was already freaking out enough, and reiterating the fact that I knew he was coming was not going to help my situation.

Walking inside, I was greeted with a pile of Mike's dirty lacrosse clothes, shoes, socks, the works. I hollered upstairs for him to come clean it up, as I walked around the rest of the house picking up random things laying around. A magazine here, a coffee mug here, a bowl of cereal here. Welcome to the Montgomery household ladies and gentlemen. After I was finished making our house look presentable I texted him.

_Babe. I'm kinda freaking out here. xoxo_

_Shh. It's just an excuse to have dinner together. E.F._

_I'm sorry, but did you happen to forget the fact that my parents will be there, and my brother. My family. xoxo_

_haha, it'll be fine. E.F._

_I Hope you're right. xoxo_

_I always am, aren't I? ;) E.F._

_I'm going to go get changed. I'll see you soon. xoxo_

I threw my phone on my dresser as I walked in my room. Stripping my clothes off quickly I hopped in the shower. The water cascaded over my body and I finally had a minute to breath. All day I had been hyping this up to be some giant ordeal, when in actuality it might not be that bad. I was going to have a normal dinner with my boyfriend, not in his apartment. Maybe, just maybe it would all be okay, that is if my parents did find out about us. About our secret relationship. A teacher and a student. My life.

An hour later I was sitting on a stool in the kitchen helping my mom cut vegetables. She stopped cutting and wiped her hands on her apron, "So, you have to tell me if this is weird."

I stopped, "If what is weird Mom?"

She shrugged, "Ya know, having your teacher over for dinner."

"He is one of your co-workers mom." "But he is your teacher too Aria. You'd tell me if you were uncomfortable, right?"

I smiled a little, and nodded, "Yea Mom." The doorbell rang once and we heard Mike yell from the hallway that he would get it. I went back to cutting, so I could busy myself as my mom went to help Mike. My dad walked in the kitchen, fixing his tie, struggling a little, I went over to help him. "Aria." My mom's voice made me turn around. Beside her Ezra stood, dark jeans, converse, a plaid red, yellow and blue shirt, a skinny black tie and a black jacket. He looked good. He smiled. "Mr. Fitz." I waved slightly.

He pointed to my dad, "Does she always have to help you with your tie?" My dad laughed heavily, and patted my head, as if I was a dog, "She's good with that kind of stuff."

Ezra clapped his hands together once, "Good to know." I snuck him a glance, grinning. An awkward silence filled the air. My mom puckered her lips and stated, "Why don't you get Mr. Fitz a drink Aria?" I stood still for a moment and then acknowledged her thought, "Oh okay."

Opening the fridge I asked him, "What do you want to drink?" He shifted his tie around, "Water is fine." I gave him an awkward glance and caught my mom looking at us.

The night was just starting.


	2. Momma Knows Best

**Awww, yaaaa. So I decided this will be a three-shot. So one more chapter after this. I mean I guess, technically I could expand this into a story, maybe, what do you guys think? I'm not sure. I kind of like just the three-shot idea. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! xoxox morgan**

* * *

><p><em>I smiled a little, and nodded, "Yea Mom." The doorbell rang once and we heard Mike yell from the hallway that he would get it. I went back to cutting, so I could busy myself as my mom went to help Mike. My dad walked in the kitchen, fixing his tie, struggling a little, I went over to help him. "Aria." My mom's voice made me turn around. Beside her Ezra stood, dark jeans, converse, a plaid red, yellow and blue shirt, a skinny black tie and a black jacket. He looked good. He smiled. "Mr. Fitz." I waved slightly.<em>

_He pointed to my dad, "Does she always have to help you with your tie?" My dad laughed heavily, and patted my head, as if I was a dog, "She's good with that kind of stuff."_

_Ezra clapped his hands together once, "Good to know." I snuck him a glance, grinning. An awkward silence filled the air. My mom puckered her lips and stated, "Why don't you get Mr. Fitz a drink Aria?" I stood still for a moment and then acknowledged her thought, "Oh okay."_

_Opening the fridge I asked him, "What do you want to drink?" He shifted his tie around, "Water is fine." I gave him an awkward glance and caught my mom looking at us._

_The night was just starting._

"Er, Ezra, do you want to help us with anything?" My mom suggested, motioning towards an array of colorful vegetables lined up on the counter that I was in the process of cutting.

"Mom!" I practically yelled.

Ezra put his water down, that I had just handed to him, and picked up the knife beside the cutting board, "No, no it's fine, I'll help."

"Perfect." My mom clapped her hands together then slapped her forehead, "Oh, I forgot the pasta, I'll just run downstairs to the basement and see what we have." She turned and started walking out, then paused, pointing at us, "Are you guys okay?" My eyes bulged a little as I replied with a weak, "Yea." My mom left the room, and my dad was out on the back porch talking with Mike. Ezra nudged me with his elbow playfully as he cut a pepper. I giggled, rubbing my side, "Ouchhh.."

He placed the knife down and moved closer to me, sweeping the hair out of my face, "Sorry gorgeous." I sucked in a breath, and stared him deeply in the eyes, wanting so badly to kiss him. As he leaned down to place a kiss on my lips we heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he backed away and returned to cutting.

My mom walked in the kitchen with three different boxes of pasta, "I couldn't pick one! I need your guys help!"

"Mom, it's pasta, it all tastes the same." She nudged my shoulder, "Aw, Aria, Aria, presentation my dear. Ezra, what kind would you like?" "I really don't mind Ella."

"Fine! We'll just go with bowties." I laughed a little at my mom's weirdness.

Once we finished cutting the food, my mom suggested I show 'Mr. Fitz' around the house while she finished up dinner with my dad and Mike's help. I willingly agreed, actually grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of that kitchen. Casually, I showed him around downstairs and then we headed upstairs. The tour of upstairs was quick until we came to my room. Walking in my room, Ezra kicked his leg back and shut the door, making a small thud. I stopped mid pace, feeling his body closer to mine. His hands wrapped around my waist and I turned around. "I'm in your room." he whispered. I bit my lip, "You're in my room." He lifted my chin with his two fingers and brought my lips to his. The tender kiss then developed into a deep make out, my tongue meeting his tongue and soon he was on top of me on my bed.

I pushed him away, "Ezra..." He leaned back in to continue kissing me. A minute later the knob to my door turned, before Ezra could have time to jump off me, the door opened, and there stood my mom. She wiped her hands on the towel that hung on her apron, her mouth forming a small smirk, the look of shock across her face, "I thought it was taking you two a little too long for a tour of upstairs, since after all, it is just bedrooms."

We both stood up, standing in front of my bed now. "Mom I can explain." I breathed. She walked in the room, "Oh there is going to be a lot of explaining to do. I can see why you were so willing to come over for dinner now Ezra." She motioned to me and ran her hand through her hair, "Oh my god, I can't believe this." "Mom, please, please, let us explain."

"Aria! What is there to explain, you were just making out with your English teacher and my co-worker on your bed, in my house." She exclaimed.

Ezra remained silent but went to say something, "Ella..." I intercepted him, "We met each other before he was a teacher Mom, we didn't know."

"Wait, you are telling me this has been going on for awhile?" She paused, "And I didn't know?" Again. "All those times I asked you Aria, I asked you if you were seeing someone, who he was, if I knew him..."

"I wanted to tell you." I croaked.

She looked more hurt then angry, "Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want you to freak."

"And you don't think I'm freaking now Aria? How am I going to tell your father? What is going to happen?"

"I can leave Ella, let you guys work this out..." Ezra chimed in, walking towards the door, he stopped, "Whatever you want to do, it's really okay. Call the school, the cops, whatever, just know, I love her. We tried to stop, we tried twice, and it didn't work, we kept coming back to each other because we felt what we had. It's real."

I saw my mom wipe her eyes slightly and then replied, "I want you to stay."

"He isn't going to stay so you can yell at him and tell him how wrong this is Mom." I added.

"Aria, she can do what she needs to do." Ezra said from the doorway.

I threw my arms up, frustrated, "No, she can't! It's my life Mom. I know it's wrong, I know it is. We shouldn't be doing this, but I love him. I've never loved anyone or felt like this before. He makes me feel special, he makes me feel wanted, he makes me feel safe, he listens and he let's me be me. You can scream, you can yell at us, but I swear if you get any outside sources involved or let dad get anyone involved I will never speak to you again. I will find somewhere to live and you won't be a part of my life."

They both stared at me, utter shock on both of their faces. My mom held out her arms, "Baby, baby, I would never do that to you. I love you, yes. Am I shocked, yes. Am I a little hurt, yes. But I can understand why you kept this hidden from me, I get it, I was a teenager once too." I embraced her hug, "Are you going to tell Daddy?" She rubbed my back, "Let's just go eat, okay?" I nodded and pushed away, smiling at Ezra, who was still standing in the doorway, smiling back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWSSS! <strong>


	3. You knew?

**So this chapter is what happens once her mom knows! I'm pretty sure this story is done now. Maybe i'll do some other cute small stories, we will see. In the meantime if you like my work, and this couple, check out my other stories! xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p><em>"He isn't going to stay so you can yell at him and tell him how wrong this is Mom." I added.<em>

_"Aria, she can do what she needs to do." Ezra said from the doorway._

_I threw my arms up, frustrated, "No, she can't! It's my life Mom. I know it's wrong, I know it is. We shouldn't be doing this, but I love him. I've never loved anyone or felt like this before. He makes me feel special, he makes me feel wanted, he makes me feel safe, he listens and he let's me be me. You can scream, you can yell at us, but I swear if you get any outside sources involved or let dad get anyone involved I will never speak to you again. I will find somewhere to live and you won't be a part of my life."_

_They both stared at me, utter shock on both of their faces. My mom held out her arms, "Baby, baby, I would never do that to you. I love you, yes. Am I shocked, yes. Am I a little hurt, yes. But I can understand why you kept this hidden from me, I get it, I was a teenager once too." I embraced her hug, "Are you going to tell Daddy?" She rubbed my back, "Let's just go eat, okay?" I nodded and pushed away, smiling at Ezra, who was still standing in the doorway, smiling back at me._

Ten minutes later we were all sitting around the dinner table, politely making small talk with each other. I had barely touched my food at all and my dad noticed, "Aria, eat honey." I nodded weakly, shoving a piece of pasta into my mouth. Mike motioned to Ezra, "So you teach English?"

I spat out my pasta, "Mike, you know that."

He put his hands up defensively, "Hey, I'm just trying to create conversation. Because ever since you three, " he pointed to me, my mom, and Ezra, "came downstairs, it's been tense awkwardness."

My mom looked at me, "Aria, is there something you want to tell everyone?"

I shook my head, "No."

My dad's eyes darted between the two of us, waving his fork at us, he asked, "What do you need to tell me Aria?"

"Nothing." I repeated.

"Aria." My mom's voice was stern, and forceful.

I pushed my chair back and grabbed my plate, "You have not been excused, young lady." My mom said. "Aria, sit down." My dad added. I continued walking and set my plate down in the sink, making a small clatter noise. "Aria Montgomery." My dad's voice was louder then it had been. I appeared in the doorway, hands on both sides of the wall, "What do you want?" "Incase you forgot, we have a guest young lady." I looked between him and Ezra. It was now or never I guess, "Yea, my boyfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"He's my boyfriend." Ezra shifted in his seat, loosening his tie slightly. Mike rubbed his ears, "Wait, what? I don't think I heard that correctly."

"Mike, shut up." I spat.

My dad was getting heated, "You guys are joking to me right? This can't be true."

"Byron..." My mom protested.

"Ella, you knew?"

"I just found out!" She proclaimed, defending herself.

"You!" he pointed forcefully at Ezra. Running over to Ezra's side I replied back to my dad, "Stop."

"Oh no, young lady, you will not tell me to stop. Is he forcing you to do this? Is this some sort of game to him? Some hoax to see how many students he can sleep with?"

"Oh my god." I mouthed, "He is not forcing me to do anything Dad. And in fact I met him before he was a teacher. Before he knew that I was his student."

"And you two didn't realize this was wrong?"

"Mr. Montgomery, please, if you'll just let us explain." Until then Ezra hadn't said a word.

"And so he decides to speak." Mike said, clapping his hands.

"Jesus, I am not proud to call you all my family right now." I stated, eyeing everyone of them.

"Aria, you are joking right? This is wrong on so many levels. He is what 23, 24? You're a minor. And to top it all off he is a teacher. I thought he was the one person who we were allowed to trust with our daughter." He stood up, walking closer to Ezra, "You, you were supposed to protect her, not kiss her. You defied every standard a teacher holds, this is not what happens when you send your teenage daughter to school. I'll call the cops, oh I will call the cops. Mark my works Ezra Fitz, you'll loose your job, everything." He walked out of the room, but paused, "I want him to leave. Now."

"I'm leaving with him then." I shouted.

Ezra looked up at me and whispered, "Please don't."

"You will not leave with him young lady, you will not. You live under my rules. My house. My roof."

Shouting, my mom said, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"She is seeing her teacher Ella!"

"And you are seeing your student!" My hand instantly flew over my mouth. A small gasp escaped both my mom and dad's mouths.

She turned to him, the hurt in her eyes, whispering "Byron."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! <strong>

**A/N: Just to let you all know this story was pre Ella finding out about his relationship with the student. Just thought it would add some extra drama. haha. Love ya'all! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
